The new son of the boar
by I Am Noah Son Of Ares
Summary: Noah is a normal kid that finds out he's a demi-god with his least favorite of the gods as his father. When he makes it to camp he meets the charecters from his favorite books are real! What happens when he is trained in the ways of camp and given a prophecy to go west. No flames, although i like constructive critics.
1. Chapter 1

**DICLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PJO, I ONLY OWN MY OC**

CHAPTER 0NE: DICOVERY

Noah's POV

We have all read the Percy Jackson books, a lot of teenagers and kids like me and my friends have read them. We thought "wouldn't it be cool to be a demigod?" the answer is no its not especially when you have a father you never thought you would have as your godly parent. Now I'm not saying I hate my dad Ares (rumble of thunder) sorry dad! I'm just not like him that's all; this is my story of discovery and my quest.

_DON'T MIND ME I'm JUST A LINE BREAK._

I'm SOO bored sitting in this car driving back to North Carolina from Pennsylvania. Hi my names Noah Strongarm, but my friends sometimes call me muscles. Well I'm 6"3 with short brown hair, I have hazel colored eyes, and contrary to my name I'm not muscular at all, also I have a lot of acne. We were sitting in the car my dad who I only get to see on summer and every other Christmas, along with my brothers Jacob and john. I wasn't paying attention while we were driving then all I heard was a loud crash. I blacked out when I woke up I was in a daze, I was hearing a car alarm and the crackle of fire. When I stood up my head was spinning it hurt so bad, I looked around and saw something sprinting towards me I yelled "dad" but it wasn't my dad he changed his teeth grew into sharp and cracked yellowing teeth he grew another 2 feet as well. He was a giant not my father

I yelled "what did you do with my father!" he replied in my dad's voice "I am your father"

"No you're not him you bastard you crashed this car, you killed my family! I'll kill you!"

The giant lunged forward throwing his club at me I dodged and it landed in a tree. I jumped and kicked him in the face sending the giant reeling holding his nose, I grabbed his club out of the tree with more strength then I thought I had and whacked the giant across the face before he could get up. He had pure shock on his face before He distengrated into gold dust. There was one thought on my mind

"I need to get to New York"

I sprinted away from the car crash in a daze, I found a bus stop and waited. Soon a greyhound bus pulled up and I got on it I looked around and saw one girl about my age. She was stunning her brown hair fell in perfect waves down her back, she looked familiar I was about to see her face when my shoulder was tapped by the bus driver

"Where you headed kid?" the bus driver was an elderly man who was balding, he had a concerned look on his face like I just got out of a car crash. Oh wait I did

"Uhh New York sir" it sounded more like a question when I saw the look on his face, his eyebrow raised up, he muttered something that sounded like "another one for New York" "excuse me?" I said. "oh nothing kid this rides for free since there girl back there paid for the bus ride to new York for about 50 people, she looks lonely" he said winking at me by the end of the sentence

"Ok?" I thought as I started walking towards the back of the bus towards the girl was the stunning looks. As I was walking she turned and faced me my gods she is beautiful I thought. I saw her sparkling green eyes and her amazing plush lips and her cute little nose. Then I realized it was Juliet my high school friend and my secret crush

"Juliet" I asked? With a bewildered expression on my face, she looked up from her book and looked at me. Gods she is beautiful, wait when did I say gods? Oh I know since I started reading the Percy Jackson series needless to say I looked scared on the outside because of the recent events, but I was actually really excited! I mean I'm a demi-god and I'm on a bus going to new York with my crush staring at me saying something that I don't know because I'm staring at her.

"NOAH OH MY GODS I MISSED YOU!" she screamed as she jumped up and landed in my arms straddling me while kissing me profusely on my cheeks. You may think "you guys aren't dating" with sarcastic tone but Juliet's French so she kisses just about everyone on the cheeks, I have to admit this is more than the usual oh my gods she's getting closer to my lips she stopped after she kissed my nose. When she realized where she was going she stopped and put her forehead on mine blushing profusely. "I thought I would never see you again" she whispered to me with tears forming in her eyes

"Hey Jules shh it's ok why would you say that?" I said with a concerned look on my face genuinely wondering why my best friend was crying. "Well she said you won't believe me but I'm a demi-god"

needless to say I was less then surprised


	2. Chapter 2

Noah's POV

"Shh hey Jules look at me" I said pulling her face back to mine so she would look into my eyes, the bus started getting little bumps so I went with it and started bouncing her on my lap. "It will be all right you know why?" I said with a huge smile ready to tell her I was a demi-god too. "No why?" she said sniffling "because Jules I'm a demi-god too!" I said elated "really Noah? That's amazing! Oh my god's rember Percy Jackson is smashing and lashing whirlwind" she started saying our little song I guess you could call it about the Percy Jackson series, I continued the saying then we finished in unison with the line "that's slays kronos, and Gaea, and all the other creepy crawly monsters!" we finished laughing with pure joy with what seemed hours. Then the bus stopped we didn't notice though because we were so busy conversing over what happened. The bus driver stood up and came to the back of the bus tapping on my shoulder he said "empire state building" with a grimace on his face. I thanked him and grabbed Juliet's hand pulling her off the bus with me, and then we entered the lobby of the building.

Needless to say it was amazing the shining white marble ceilings, the stone pillars, and the huge bronze portrait of the empire state building with surprise a lightning bolt behind it. I walked up to a man sitting behind the counter/check in he looked about thirty with a mop of black hair and clear blue eyes I approached him still holding Juliet's hand. "Excuse me sir but we need the key to the 600th floor of this building" I said with a smile as brilliant as Apollo's "sorry kid there's no such thing as the 600th floor, you too should get a room though and take a bath to" he started laughing us blushing and realizing we were holding hands. Letting go I grabbed his collar pulling him forward with a pen in my hand, in the most menacing voice I could muster I said "listen buddy I just got attacked by a giant who killed my family and she just was attacked by a hell hound, give us the gods damn key or I will kill you with this pen" as I was saying that I felt a weird sensation coming over me and I felt… angrier if that was possible considering I would never actually want to kill a human being. Another guard must have noticed he had cropped sandy blond hair and sparkling blue eyes, he came over to us and said "put him down NOW!" I felt like I had to so I put him down the guard proceeded much softer saying "come with me I will take you to the 600th floor" feeling like we had no choice I grabbed Juliet's hand pulling her along until we stopped in the elevator. When we stepped inside the man pulled out a key card and the Olympus button appeared, he pushed it and said "hold on" then he started shining realizing he was a god I pulled Juliet away then a blinding light filled the elevator when I turned around I saw the same man but he was floating on winged sandals with a cell phone in his hands. "You are you are" I said stuttering at the sight of Hermes. "Hermes god of thieves and travelers at your service" he said with a sly smile on his lips I felt like I had to check my pockets. I felt around and realized he took my iPod! "Hey you stole my iPod!" then the elevator dinged and the doors opened "uhh I gotta go bye!" he zoomed out of the elevator though gods knows where, I looked around Olympus and was stunned Olympus was just marble everywhere it glowed with brilliance like it cast its own light. Then I saw it on the horizon I saw the council room I could tell because of the arguing I heard from inside, but that's not the main thing I saw right in front of the elevator was a marble statue of a boy and a girl kissing it was made out of marble (of course) and there on a golden plaque in Greek it said Peruses Jackson and Annabeth chase savior and architect of Olympus. We walked past the statue making it to the throne room, Juliet and I were standing outside I stopped looking at Juliet as she stared at me with those deep green eyes I said "Jules wait here" she looked at me bewildered like I asked her to marry me "what! No way I'm going in there with you" she said "Jules there's something I have to do alone, ok I promise I will come back to get you" looking directly into her eyes I saw tears forming on her eyes "but I don't want you to leave me again" she said tears rolling down her face "Juliet Marie Vanderbilt I will come back for you do you understand me" I said this with her full name because she knows I'm promising her something and I always keep my promises. "ok" I went inside after she said ok right in the center of the room all the gods turned to me, "why" that's all I said Zeus looked at me calmly "why what young demi god" he said his electric blue eyes staring me down while straightening his black pinstripe suit. I felt like I had to bow to him but I didn't I kept going, "I asked you all of you this whole time since I read those books, that if I was a child of a god for whoever my parent to send me a satyr to claim me why didn't you?! And who is my parent?" I basically was yelling at them now. "Lower your voice hero, I will answer your second question so your first can be answered Ares god of war is your father" I quick pivoted and yelled at Ares "why? Why didn't you claim me as your child!" I screamed at him belligerent to how angry the gods were getting. Ares looked at me and like if he was shooing a fly he said "because your weak and I hate weaklings" I kneeled down on the ground then looked at all the gods especially Zeus "why why don't look like a child of the gods I thought they were supposed to be really good looking because there part god" I said confused why I looked like a super nerd but am supposedly a off spring of the gods. Zeus looked at me stone faced then laughed heartily "Hero you DO look like the off spring of a god we used the mist to cloud you mind just like we disguised you from your Cyclopes "father", look through the mist hero focus you will see your true form" he looked at my confused face and smiled nodding his head encouraging me to look through the mist, I thought for a second then said "let me see a mirror" Aphrodite appeared and handed me a mirror. "I'm guessing all of you already know what I look like?" I said looking at the gods, they all looked at me nodding their heads enthusiastically. I looked in the full body mirror and concentrated hard first I looked at my face its circular fatness and all the acne covering it all of a sudden my face started changing into a more sculpted looked my jaw lowering a bit and going outward, all my acne started disappearing and my nose stopped to be the perfect size my lips stayed though so I guess they were just right. Then I looked at my body with my lengthy skin and bones build I stayed the same height but I gained muscle like a lot of muscle not too much to be a body builder size but I was pretty big my biceps turned to the size of tennis balls _without_ flexing my legs did the same needless to say I looked great. Then I noticed my eyes and hair changed color my eyes changed to a teal color like the color of the ocean mixed with a shade of green I couldn't identify they looked like portals into someone's soul if I wanted to look at it, my hair turned from its natural dark black and medium length to a short blond hair it was almost a buzz but not quite if I wanted to I could feel like I could spike the front with gel. Also my skin color changed from my whiteness I got a tan like a nice natural tan. After all this was done I looked at Zeus shocked "so you guys are saying I looked like this the whole time I've been born?" I questioned the gods my father spoke first "now you look like a warrior kid not a punk" he said with pride in his voice, I stared at him incredulously "how am I your kid?! I look like a son of Zeus for Ares sake" I basically screamed it at him "rember son your mom has blond hair" Ares said, "Well what about my eyes there teal?! My mom doesn't have teal colored eye!" "Who's to say I didn't have teal colored eyes when I knocked up your mom kid" Ares said a gleam in his eyes and I know why he could feel me getting angrier because I didn't like him saying he "knocked up" my mom "you asshole!" I yelled at him lunging forward at him since all the gods had shrunk and crowded me when I was looking through the mist. I landed on top of him and started punching him in the face hard, first his glasses flew off and then his nose started bleeding ichor the golden substance running down his face he was smiling while I was hitting him making me angrier I punched him in the mouth knocking some teeth out and causing his mouth to start bleeding as well. Then my vision started going red next thing I knew I was on the floor of the throne room in front of all the gods who were some angry, jealous, and was that laughter? Getting up I saw that I had no cuts or bruises and there in front of me was Ares back to normal standing smiling at me perfectly fine, I looked down at my arms and still saw my huge arms and surprisingly I started laughing to I said "how do I get to camp half blood?" Ares stood up from his kneeling position and said to me "kid that was awesome harness that bloodlust and you will be unstoppable, congrats you are my new favorite child" he said while handing me a celestial bronze scimitar he continued "this is ο κομιστής των καταιγίδων in English that's the bringer of storms, you will train with this weapon the most since your good with everything except archery work on that ok?" he said adjusting the two shotguns on his back. "You my son are going to have the best entrance ever, the reason being that one I'm going to give you my blessing and to you are going to go into the middle of a capture the flag game and destroy everyone and please no maiming I don't want Chiron yelling at me especially with the blood lust"

I had one thought oh shit

**REVIEW PLEASE! THEY KEEP ME GOING**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY GUYS I'm BACK TIME FOR THE EPIC CTF GAME!**

Noah's POV

"What about Juliet? She doesn't know what is about to happen, for the love of Zeus she doesn't even know who her father is!" I said watching Zeus flinch a little when I said his name, truth be told I was kinda excited that I would get Ares blessing.

"Look Apollo go claim your punk so mine can get goin" Ares said with his voice getting angrier. Then he turned to me "kid let's get this blessing over with, I Ares god of war give you my blessing for the rest of the day."

I started feeling my body change, my muscles grew more than before as in everywhere. I actually looked like a body builder now. My clothes changed to, my pants changed to an American military uniform pants not the black ones but like the ones in combat, the pants legs went inside my shoes which changed into black combat boots, my shirt change to a green 'wife beater'. This showing of my new muscles, also I got a bullet belt filled with shotgun ammo and what looked like 50 caliber ammo. Then a sword appeared by my waste in a scabbard, also strapped on my back were two shotguns with a celestial bronze round shield on top of them. My attitude changed as well I felt all this adrenaline coursing through my veins like I was ready for war. Which if you think about it I was ready 'cause of all the weapons around me. I looked around and saw my father beaming with approval he looked around to see the gods admire his handiwork, I think I even saw Artemis starring at me if you know what I mean.

"Well let's get this show on the road I wanna kick some ass" I said with an encouraging amount of happiness

"That's what I like to hear kid; you are definitely my favorite child now" Ares said "well I'm gonna send you to camp now remember no killing!" Ares snapped his fingers and all I saw was a cloud of red.

Next thing I know I'm hearing explosions and battle cries, my adrenaline pumping up I pull out my headphones and put them in the song "animal I have become" by three days grace starts playing. A camper runs up and tries to stab me, I dodge and pull out my shotgun and shoot him in the legs. He cries out in pain and crumples to the floor, another camper comes up this one with a blue helm I grabbed his sword stab him in the foot with it and shoot him point blank in the stomach blood spreading across his shirt. A red team member yelled at me "who are you!" before he charged me before he even reached I shot him in the leg's disabling both of them. I had to re-load then out of nowhere I was cut in my leg and I yelled in pain the thing was there was no one there, I saw a blond haired girl take off a Yankee's cap appearing in front of me then all I saw was red.

**3****RD**** PERSON POV**

Annabeth took of her cap after slicing this mysterious man in the leg, campers were coming through the woods looking to see what happen. They all gasped in shock when this man stood up, nobody could take a cut like that and be perfectly fine on top of that the cut was healed basically nonexistent. The worst thing was his eyes were blood red, like fire and blood like you could see all the years of death and destruction caused by this one man.

"You shouldn't have done that girl" he yelled at annabeth

"Who are you?! Why do you appear in this camp and harm these campers are you a monster or a titan?" Annabeth yelled while Percy appeared behind her.

"Ha-ha" he laughed a spine chilling laugh "I'm neither of those daughter of _Athena_! You should be ashamed such a waste of a beautiful girl like you, what a loser of a mother you have!" Annabeth looked infuriated nobody insults Athena and gets away with it. She charged the man he pulled out his gun and tried to shoot annabeth she was too fast and sliced the gun in half. He kicked her in the stomach sending her reeling, she flew and slammed into a tree the camper's gasped annabeth stumbled forward a gash in her head. She charged again once again the teen tried to shoot her but she destroyed his gun, she kicked him in the groin making him double over, then she tried to jump over him but he grabbed her leg and threw her into the ground hard he pulled out his word and shield he stabbed her hand into the ground leaving the sword in he pulled another one out of thin air and did the same to her other hand. He pulled one more out and held her feet together and stabbed one sword through both her feet, she was on the ground looking like Jesus on the cross but in the ground. Percy slammed him with water just before he stabbed her in the heart. He growled and looked at Percy rage filling his eyes if looks could kill Percy would be in tartus by now.

"Foolish son of Poseidon I think your father is probably worse than Athena, lord of the sea's what a terrible title such a sad job 'I can control fish I'm amazing' please I eat fish like candy so does half of the world, blue candy even" he said a wicked grin on his face knowing that nobody insults both of Percy's parents and lives'.

Percy was furious he charged at the teen trying to stab him with riptide, the teen blocked' riptide cut right through his sword breaking it in half. The teen didn't even summon another sword he just punched Percy square in the jaw, everybody heard the sickening crack as Percy's jaw was disconnected. The teen continued his onslaught grabbing Percy's armor, then holding with one hand kept punching him in the face so much that blood started staining his fist with every punch as Percy's face gotten more swollen.

The teen finally pulled out another sword and was just about to stab Percy in the stomach when all of the campers heard someone scream "oh my gods Noah!" then the teen slumped over passed out all the meanwhile a brown haired girl sprint towards the passed out teen

**Juliet's POV 1 hour earlier**

"Juliet Marie Vanderbilt I will come back for you" I watched Noah say to me before he turned away walking into the throne room. I always felt a connection to Noah ever since I saw him sitting on that bench by himself when we were in our sixth grade year

**Flashback**

_I was walking into the courtyard of my middle school I just moved and I was so excited to make some new friends since I just came from France. As I was waiting I saw a boy sittin by himself, he was a tall kid about 5'10 he was super skinny but had a fat roundish face he looked alone and scared to be by himself. I walked over and stood in front of him he looked up_

_"Hi my names Juliet!" I said to him my voice still laden with my accent, he looked up at me and when he saw me a wide grin spread across his face. "G'day my names Noah, you're not from around here are you?" he said his voice laden with an Australian accent. I sat down next to him both of us looking each other in the eyes my green eyes looking into his deep brown eyes looking back at mine._

_"So where are you from? I'm from Australia in case you couldn't tell." He said still with that lopsided grin_

_"I'm from France all the way in Europe I came here because my mom works and plus no school would take me because of all the weird stuff that happens to me, on top of that my ADHD and dyslexia gets in the way" I said_

_ "Wow really I have ADHD and dyslexia as well?! I came here for the exact same reason and plus my dad was never around because he kinda died in the war against Afghanistan" he said with tears brimming on his eyes_

_"I never knew my dad either he died in a bus wreck when he was on his music tour" I said thinking of my dad for the first time in two years. I looked up as Noah reached up and wiped the tears streaming down my face._

_"Well I think Juliet you and I are gonna be really good friends" Noah said a grin forming on his face. Ever since then we have become inseparable._

**Flashback end.**

I heard someone say my name I looked up to see a man in his twenties with blond hair and sparkling green eyes. At first I thought it was Hermes but he wasn't because he didn't have the phone or the sandals.

"Uh hi?" I said with a concerned look on my face scared about who this man was approaching me

"Don't worry kiddo I'm your father lord Apollo god of music, and the sun" he said a smile that was a dazzling white looking at me. "There's been a terrible accident with Noah he didn't survive"

"What! How could this happen what did you guys do to him?!" I screamed tears forming on my eyes at the fact my best friend's dead.

"Hey don't cry I was kidding! We just moved him to camp Ares wanted to send him to camp half-blood to participate in capture the flag so Ares can show his prowess." Apollo said running over trying to stop me from crying, which I did. I looked up smiling wide looking at my dad.

"When can I see him again dad I want to make sure he is ok" I said with a lot of enthusiasm ready to go see him right now.

"Right now actually I'm just warning you he changed a little bit his appearance was altered by the mist so his Cyclops father wouldn't know he is a demi-god." Apollo said then he snapped his fingers and then I heard a ton of running as a boy brushed into me.

"Oh sorry someone is dominating all the campers c'mon!" he yelled grabbing my arm and dragging me to wherever this was happening. We ended up in a clearing where I saw a teen that was tall and really muscular with short blond hair and he had no shirt on he was punching a boy with raven black hair the boys fist was covered with blood as he kept punching and didn't stop. He turned around and I saw the face of my best friend but altered a little his face more chiseled and his jaw lowered and stuck out a bit more, his muscles rippled with each punch his teal colored eyes a lovely teal color mixed with a deep red like blood. Then I realized it was my best friend beating up the Percy Jackson while annabeth was crucified on the ground with swords.

"oh my gods Noah!" I yelled as I ran towards him while he passed out.

**how was that? REVIEW!**


End file.
